You've Met Your Match (A Donald Walsh Love Story)
by heyitsrachel
Summary: Donald Walsh - The talented Treblemaker, who's quite famous with the ladies. Everyone looks up to him, and everyone wants to be him. Enter Cassandra Lightwood. The new transfer from Harvard, she can sing, dance, rap, beatbox, and most definitely beat you in Call of Duty. So here's the question everyone's wondering: Has Donald finally met his match?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Barden

CASSANDRA

"_Show you off, tonight I want to show you off..." _Cass looked out the window of the car, tapping her foot to the beat currently playing through her headphones, "Beauty and A Beat" by Justin Bieber. The _only_ reason she had it on her iPhone was because the beat was good to beatbox and dance to.

_..._

She was feeling anxious. Today, she'd be starting her senior year at Barden University. Her freshman and sophomore years at Harvard were stressful ones. Everyone was uptight and studious, the teachers piled on the homework like free ice-cream, and there was never any time to relax.

Cassandra felt like she developed a face full of stress lines from those two hard-working years.

That was partly why she decided to go to Barden; to pursue her second career choices, dance and music. She'd been a dancer ever since she was 4, and she remembered the pride she felt at age 11, winning Top National Soloist even though she'd had pneumonia. Music came unexpectedly. She never really thought she could sing, but her voice developed over the years, and compliments were suprisingly being directed her way. She learned how to beat box and rap along with singing, and it quickly became her other passion.

This year however, her parents were making her focus solely on studies. She couldn't blame them, but she couldn't help but be disappointed. When she made the decision to drop out of Harvard, her parents were extremely disapproving, and became even more strict. She knew they only wanted the best for her but...

"Cassandra, take those things out of your ears, we're here."

Cass sighed, getting out of the car while taking her headphones out of my ears and pushing her wavy light brown hair out of my. face. When she did, her mouth dropped open in shock.

What. The. Hell.

Her first thought - Wow, the atmosphere is totally different from Harvard. Her second - Holy crap, why are there so many people?

There were cars crawling on the road as millions of people littered the campus, carrying boxes, rolling suitcases, dragging – wait, was that a bag filled with teddy bears? Definitely different from Harvard.

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University, what dorm?"

Shit, man! Holding a hand to her chest, Cass took a deep gulp of air.

"Kirby Hall." she informed her, gathering her breath.

"Ok, so here's whatcha gonna do. You go down this way, take a right, and you'll end up at the center of..."

Cass tried to pay attention. Honestly. Then she heard the music, and, well the sound was more interesting than the creepy pop-up girl.

She had no idea what she was expecting to see. A karaoke club? A bunch of people doing the Harlem Shake? (No one at Harvard had ever done the Harlem Shake, much less want to make a video...)

She _definitely_ did not expect to see a group of hot guys singing acapella.

Mind you, they were nerdy guys - she could see one of them riding a unicycle, and another in a magician's cape - but they were hot guys nevertheless.

It looked like they were warming up, matching pitches and singing riffs, but there was no mistaking the talent there. Their voices blended together, and Cass smiled when she heard the discreet, but powerful beat boxing in the back.

She nodded her head to the beat while scanning the group until she found the source: a tall, slim dude in hipster glasses and styled black hair. He was scanning his phone, and a sign beside him read THE TREBLEMAKERS.

She raised her eyebrows, getting the bad pun, before turning her attention back to the creepy pop-up girl. Yes, that was her nickname for her, deal with it.

"...and here is your BU rape whistle, don't blow it unless it's actually happening!"

Cass stiffened. Why the hell would they need rape whistles at this school?

"Thank... you...?" she replied hesitantly, quirking an eyebrow and carefully taking the rape whistle with her fingertips, stuffing it into her pocket.

She then turned to face her mom who was staring after the creepy pop-up girl concernedly. "Why would they need rape whistles at this school? See, this never happened at Harvard, I told you it would've been better to stay at that school than go here. You better keep your grades up and focus on your school work, and if you get pregnant..."

Cass almost rolled her eyes, but stopped herself before her mother could notice and scold her about how rolling your eyes is very rude, etc, etc.

"Mom, people are staring. I'm going now." she said quickly.

She walked off, rolling along her suitcases while hoisting her backpack up onto her shoulder, trying to balance the boxes she had under her arms.

And that's when she realized: she had no idea where her dorm was.

This was fan -fucking-tastic.


	2. Chapter 2: That Beat-boxing Guy

**CASSANDRA**

Cass began walking in the direction that she remembered the creepy pop-up girl pointing to, and ended up in the middle of the campus, about a foot away from where the Treblemakers were. They were all gone now, except for the beatboxing guy, who was _still _glued to his phone.

She looked around, but what she was looking for, she didn't really know. Maybe the building had Kirby Hall written on it, or maybe a random trail of bread crumbs would lead her to her dorm?

Yeah, no such luck with either.

There was nothing else to do but ask someone where her dorm was.

She eyed the lone Treblemaker for a while, complating whether to ask him. He looked innocent enough. Cass walked up to him, and as she got closer, she could hear that he was beatboxing a random tune under his breath, still staring at his phone.

What was so captivating about that phone anyway?

"Uh... excuse me?" she asked tentatively.

The beatboxing guy looked up from his phone and his lips turned up into a smirk.

"Well, how can I help you?" he drawled in a flirtatious tone. His voice was suprisingly high-pitched, but in a way, it sounded – and Cass was really disturbed to be thinking this – sexy.

"Yeah, do you know where Kirby Hall is?"

"Well..." The beatboxing guy bit his lip and looked Cass up and down. After several seconds of silence and inappropriate staring, she started to walk away, mumbling about how you could never find decent help these days – until a hand grabbed her arm, causing all her things to tumble to the ground.

"Godammit," She muttered, whirling around to stare at the beatboxing guy who was staring at her with that stupid smirk _still _on his face.

"This is not amusing, buddy." She grumbled, bending down to pick up her stuff. "And stop staring at my ass." she added.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby." He spoke, bending down to help her. She rolled her eyes and was picking up her suitcases when she heard him grunt. Turning, she laughed, seeing that he was struggling to lift one of her boxes.

The beatboxing guy looked up. "It- it's really heavy!" he protested lamely.

"Mhmm." She raised her eybrows and lifted the box in her arms easily while he stared, his mouth dropping open. Cass watched amusedly as he seemed to realize what he was doing, and regained his compusure.

"Damn, it looks like you have many talents..." he winked, trailing off his sentence suggestively.

"Lifting boxes isn't a talent, it's a simple task." She shot back.

His smirk grew wider. "Ooh, feisty. I like it."

Cass bit her tongue to keep herself from saying something really insulting. "Look, if you aren't going to show me where my dorm is, then please let me leave so I can find someone more helpful,"she said exasperatedly. "And hopefully more attractive." She added.

The look on his face was hilarious. His eyes popped out of his head, and his mouth dropped open with a pop.

"What- but –no," he spluttered unintelligibly. He swallowed visibly and prepared to speak again.

"That is not possible." Was all he said, shaking is head in denial. "I am the most attractive person at this school." He said arrogantly, but smirking.

This caused Cass to raise your eyebrows. "No, I've seen hotter." She said casually. "Anyway, as much as I would love to argue your impending hotness – " Cass really hoped he could detect the sarcasm here – " I really need to find my dorm."

Beatboxing guy – how did she still not know his name? – sighed, shaking his head at Cass. "I know how you're simply dying to spend so more time with me, so sure, I'll show you to your dorm."

Cass rolled her eyes, but stayed silent. They walked in silence for a few minutes, and then he stopped abruptly, causing her to fall towards the ground.

_Ouch..._ was the only thought running through her mind as she saw the ground rush up towards her... and then it wasn't.

She turned to find herself in beatboxing guy's arms, his face peering down at her with amusement. She knew, she just knew that he was going to say somet-

"Falling for me already babe? Isn't it a bit too early, I know we just met and all..."

She stood up quickly and ran her tongue over her teeth. "I wasn't falling _for_ you, I was falling toward the ground. You're the one who caught me."

His eyes twinkled. "I love a girl who can always find the technacalities."

She ignored him. "Are we here now?"

He grinned. "Yup, Kirby Hall. If you want to visit me anytime babe, I'm right across from you." He pointed to a frat house in the opposite direction.

She pursed her lips. "Thanks, that offer sounds real tempting." (This guy just brings out all the sarcasm in her, doesn't he?)

He pressed a piece of paper in her hand and walked away, winking at her as he went.

She opened it, and it read:

_I know you were too shy to ask for my number, so I took the liberty of writing it down for you._

_647-452-0945 _

_xx Donald._

So his name was Donald.

Asshole.

* * *

She _finally_ arrived at her room, and entered, seeing an attractive, tall brunette unpacking her things.

"Hi, you must be my roommate? I'm Cass."

The brunette whirled around quickly and smiled. "Hi, I'm Stacie. I'm warning you though, I'm actually _addicted_ to sex, and I'm probably going to hook up with a lot of guys in this room."

Cass stood there for a second, soaking in this unexpected information. She opened her mouth. "You're serious?"

The other nodded solemnly. "Dixie Chick serious."

"Do they have a campus store, and do they sell earplugs?" she asked Stacie severely.

"Yes...?"

"Ok, I'll buy some earplugs so I can sleep peacefully if you ever happen to bang someone while I'm in the room." Cass was suprised that she managed to say that with a straight face, but soon felt a laugh burst between your lips.

Stacie smiled wide, stepped forward and crushed her in a hug, so hard that it was painful. "No one's ever done that for me before!" The girl sniffed. "My last roommate switched rooms because I was always having sex when she had an exam."

Cass could feel her air slipping away. "That's... nice... can't... breathe."

"Oh. Sorry."

She took a few quick swallows of air.

"So... are your boobs real?" Stacie questioned innocently, causing Cass to choke on the air she was inhaling and look down at her chest.

Her boobs didn't look fake... right?

"Of course they're real!" she indignantly protested.

The other girl looked impressed.

"My ladies– Cass tried to ignore the fact that Stacie called her boobs, ladies – are real, but my case is different. I've come from a generation of unnaturally rare big breasted women, so it all comes from my genes. I've never seen any other girl with natural boobs that are that... round, and perky. What bra size are you? I'm a 34 D."

"Uh... a 36 C..."

The girl noticed her weird look. "Yeah, I know a lot about breasts. Gotta find clothes that show off these ladies." Stacie gestured to her chest.

Cass would just have to accept the fact that Stacie called her breasts her ladies.

"That... makes sense. I guess." Cass said, stepping back from decorating her room.

Immediately, Stacie walked over to examine Cass's dance photos that were framed on her wall. They were all from dance competitions in her different genres; ballet, jazz, hip-hop, lyrical and contemporary. The majority of the photos were hip-hop however, as that was her main dance.

Stacie seemed genuinely interested in her pictures, and Cass honestly wasn't suprised when the other girl said that she was a dancer too. Her long legs probably made for great extensions.

After a couple of minutes of examining her dance photos, the other girl's gaze transferred over to Cass's iPhone, which was still playing music through its earbuds.

"Do you sing?" The brunette asked randomly.

"Um... yeah, I guess. I mostly beatbox or rap though. Or choreograph."

The brunette looked excited. Very excited.

Not like, "Omigosh, I just bought a pack of Skittles" excited, but more like "Omigosh, I peed my pants because I'm so excited" excited.

"Omigod. Oh my god. Omigodomigodomigod!" Stacie started jumping up and down while flapping her arms like she was trying to achieve take-off. Cass wondered if her roommate was slightly insane.

"You should _totally _ audition for the Bellas. We've been looking for a beatboxer and a choreographer ever since Chloe graduated and Lilly moved to... uhm... I think it was something that rhymed with 'the pan'."

Cass frowned. "You mean Japan?" she asked slowly. "And what the hell are the Bellas?" The only thing she could gather was that it was some kind of group that Stacie was a part of that needed a beatboxer and choreographer.

Cass watched as Stacie's eyes grew wide. "Oh god, you must be new here."

"Yeah, I transferred here from Harva-"

"WE ARE GOING TO THE ACTIVITES FAIR RIGHT NOW." She demanded, pulling Cass's arm painfully so it was in a firm grip.

And that was how she got dragged out of her dorm by her tall roommate with big boobs without knowing what the fuck was going on.

* * *

A/N: Wow. I haven't updated in quite a while, but I tried to make this pretty long, so it took longer. Here's the question: Shorter chapters with a shorter update period, or longer chapters with a longer update period? Tell me in the comments. R&R! ~Rachel


	3. Chapter 3: Lots of Texts

Donald was currently on his phone, alternating betwewen playing Subway Surfers, texting his friend Lily Onakumara and checking to see if he had any new texts.

Multitasking at its best.

He paused right before he was about to get hit by a train and checked again.

_0 new texts._

_0 missed calls._

Damn. Donald was honestly suprised. It wasn't like he expected her to call him directly after he gave her his number, but he at least expected a text. The way the technacality girl – he realized that he didn't know her name, and therefore named her 'technacality girl' – acted towards him wasn't that unusual. A lot of girls had tried to play hard-to-get with him, but they always caved when he flashed a smirk and gave his number. This girl... well, it was like she didn't even care.

He typed out a message to Lily, changing the subject from their current topic of how she liked playing Fruit Ninja in real life.

_She hasnt called or texted yet... this is weird._

**Ninja Lily:** _Wow, a girl not bowing down at your feet? You're right, this is trippy._

Donald couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, so he just took Lily's text literally.

_I know right?! This is crazy._

**Ninja Lily: **_-_-_ _I was being sarcastic, dumbass._

Oh, so it was sarcasm.

_She hasn't called or texted me at all. AT ALL. Not even a :). I gave her my number 30 minutes ago._

**Ninja Lily**_**: **__... Wow, that actually is pretty long. Maybe she tried to dust the paper for your fingerprints so that she could take a picture and frame it on her wall?_

_... I guess it's possible. _

**Ninja Lily: **_Ugh, sarcasm just doesn't work through text message._

_Seriously though, is this a girl thing? I don't get it. _

**Ninja Lily: **_Well you sound pretty worked up about this. Are you actually... *gasp* obsessing over a girl?_

Donald reread the text twice. What? He was not obsessing over this girl. The word "obsess" was not used in his vocabulary.

_What?! NO. I just want to know why she doesn't seem attracted to me._

**Ninja Lily: **_Yeah, ok, you go tell yourself that. While you go ponder the meaning of life as we know it, I've gotta go to my classes. Text ya later Donny._

_Bye Lils. How many times have I told you not to call me Donny?!_

**Ninja Lily: **_Suck it up Donny._

Donald shook his head and proceeded to play Subway Surfers again, only to immediately get hit by a train.

He just couldn't catch a break.

* * *

"Okay guys, let's get started."

He glanced up from his 45th try at Subway Surfers at the sound of Jesse's voice, causing him to get hit by a train. Again.

Maybe it was time to start playing Sudoku.

"The activities fair officially starts in 5 minutes, and you _should _know that we're singing Thrift Shop this year." Jesse started.

Donald saw all the Treble's nodded except Unicycle, who leaned over to him and whispered, "Wait, what? When did this happen?"

Donald just shook his head in exasperation. He noticed that Unicycle never paid attention during Treble meetings, and instead played around on his unicycle, which was probably why he was so... misinformed.(The word Donald was secretly thinking of was _stupid._)

"So just chill and look normal until I give the go-ahead I guess... " The Treble leader finished lamely, walking over to Benji.

Poor Jesse. The guy was so new to this Treble thing, but at least he was a hell of a lot better at it than Bumper was.

_Bzz... Bzz... Bzz_

Unlocking his phone, Donald saw that he had a new text from... Fat Amy?

That was weird. Not like they weren't on good terms or anything, but the only Trebles she'd ever really talked to was Bumper or Jesse.

**Fat Amy:** _Hey brown dingo, do you know any good shawarma places?_

Ah, food. That was why.

_Uhm, are you asking me this because I'm brown? Shawarma is Middle Eastern... I'm Indian._

About 5 seconds after he pressed Send, he got another text.

**Fat Amy:**_ Eh, same thing. I really need some shawarma. I always eat it when I'm either mildy depressed or sexually aroused._

He was almost afraid to ask which one she was, but stupidly did anyway.

_Uh… which one are you?_

**Fat Amy: **_Both. I just found out that one of my ex-boyfriends is actually gay, and dating Fat Joe. Like, was one fat person not enough for him? On the other hand, some hot, shirtless guy from the swim team just gave me his number, so if I can't find some shawarma, I'll call him up and hit some high notes._

Donald finally understood the meaning of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat', and decided to never question Fat Amy again.

_... Yeah, I don't know any good shawarma places._

* * *

"_What, what, what, what... _

_What, what, what, what..._

_What, what, what, what..._

_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket,_

_I-I-I'm hunting_, _looking for a_ _come-up,_

_This is fucking awesome"_

Donald beatboxed, watching as Jesse took the chorus, Benji harmonizing in the background.

Yeah, they were _so _getting new auditioners this year.

He stepped up and prepared to rap the first verse, the words flowing from his mouth without a thought.

"_Walk up to the club like, what up, I gotta big –_

_I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop_

_Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty_

_That people like, damn, that's a cold ass honkey."_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar shape of Stacie dragging a girl with wavy light brown hair and tanned skin by the wrist.

Wait... was that technacality girl?

Shit. It was.

_Come here, come here, come here..._ he thought, but instead saw them walk towards the Barden Bellas.

_Of course. _

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know this chapter is short, don't kill me. I just had to post this since I kept you guys waiting for so long. It's okay, next chappie will probably be the rest of the Activities Fair AND auditions, so yay? I'm really sorry guise. -sad face- Yeah. I'm a bad person. OH!

**IN THE COMMENTS, POST SUGGESTIONS FOR AUDITION SONGS!**

Love you. ~Rachel


	4. Chapter 4: The Treblemakers

**A/N: *slap* *thud* *slap* Excuse me, this is just me hitting myself for not freaking updating in 3 weeks. I HATE MYSELF. I AM SO SORRY. I'm not allowed on the computer for long periods of time for some reason. Ugh. I'm sorry. Also, this chapter is such utter crap. I really have no excuse. Auditions will be next chapter. I decided that posting a shorter chapter after 3 weeks would be better than taking like 6 weeks. ~Rachel**

* * *

**CASSANDRA**

Cass tugged on her arm for the about the twentieth time, but _damn_. Stacie had an iron grip. She could try judo flipping the girl over her shoulder, but she really didn't want to get sued for breaking her roommate's back. She had tried almost everything, twisting her wrist out of the hold like she'd learned in self-defense, distracting Stacie with the mention of a hot guy, and promising that if she let go, she'd let her roommate have sex undisturbed for a week.

No luck with any, which was really surprising – especially when she turned down the promise of 7 days of undisturbed sex.

"Can you at least let go of my arm?!"

The response was a simple two-letter word. "No."

Cass resisted the urge to stomp her foot like she'd seen Sharpay do in about all of the High School Musical films, and instead collapsed into a sitting position onto the dirty concrete ground, causing Stacie to come to a stop.

_Don't they have a campus clean-up crew or something? _She wondered disgustedly as she eyed the various black blobs of chewed gum surrounding her.

Her nauseating thoughts were interrupted by her roommate tugging on her arm. "Get off the ground!" Stacie whined.

But Cass was stubborn as fuck, and kept her ass firmly glued to the ground.

"Not until you tell me where you're taking me. For all I know, you could be taking me to some perverted club with a bunch of sex addicts."

Stacie just gave her the cut-eye. "Look, just because I have a lot of sex, doesn't mean that I'm part of some sex addict club. There is no such thing as a sex-addict club anyway, I asked the dean to start one last spring, but he said no."

Cass blinked at her, before realizing that she wasn't really surprised.

Her roommate continued, looking around the campus as she did. "Anyway, hurry up and get off the ground, the Trebles are almost finishe- Hey, is that Donald?"

Cass' head snapped up involuntarily to look at the flirty dude with the hipster glasses who she now knew as Donald. He was currently beat-boxing to the chorus of "Thrift Shop" while another guy with brown puppy-dog eyes – who she presumed to be the leader – sang. His beat-boxing was so flawless, she ended up watching him for longer than she originally planned.

Turning her head back to face Stacie, Cass found that she wasn't there.

_What the hell?_

Cass swivelled around again to see her roommate walking over to Donald as the Treblemakers finished their song, abandoning Cass on the ground.

She rolled her eyes, standing up. At least she now knew how much she meant to Stacie.

She quickly stood up and made her escape (feeling like she was in some sort of James Bond movie while doing it), glancing furtively behind her before Stacie could notice and weaving her way around crowds of people.

Cass stopped beside the Quid ditch booth, catching her breath while glancing at the flyers spread out on the table. She was actually considering joining – Harry Potter was her childhood after all, – when a very chubby guy sidled up to her. She surveyed him, and to her horror, she realized that he was supposed to be Harry Potter, scar, glasses and all.

_Childhood ruined._ She immediately thought, staring at him openly in blatant repulsion.

"Hello mate, er, interested in joining?"

Her grimace became even more resound as the sounds of what she supposed was a British accent (but in all reality sounded more Australian) reached her ears. She was about to open her mouth to tell him so when a hand grabbed her by the wrist and she looked up to see herself face-to-face with a glaring Stacie.

_Well, at least she was away from the grotesque view of her scarred childhood._

* * *

"Ow!"

"Shut up!"

"Are we really back to this again?"

"Shut up!"

"Why are we going over to the Trebl-mfflppggmpg!"

Cass was cut-off – very rudely, she might add – as Stacie's hand clamped down tightly over her mouth.

The Treblemakers looked over at them, staring with apparent confusion, yet amusement.

Cass rolled her eyes and licked Stacie's hand.

"Eww, did you just lick my hand?"

"Yes." Cass answered nonchalantly, blowing a strand of her light brown hair out of her face.

Hearing snickering, she glanced up to see the group of boys laughing at Stacie's dilemma.

"Oh, shut up," Stacie's snapped at them, wiping her hand on the hem of her skirt.

"Anyway," she continued, still wiping the saliva of her hand, "Guys, this is Cass."

Cass waved tentatively at the group of guys, raising an eyebrow when they plainly checked her out.

Perverts and their hormones.

"Cass, this is Unicycle; – Stacie pointed to a muscular guy with a curly afro who was riding on a unicycle – (Everything made sense now.) Benji; – she gestured to a freckled lanky kid wearing a magician's cape –; Jesse, the leader of the Trebles; – she nudged the boy with the brown puppy-dog eyes who Cass had guessed to be the leader earlier – Greg, Kolio, Hat, Brian, Steven...

Cass zoned out a little, nodding and waving at each Treble in turn, freezing when she heard Stacie call the last name.

"And, Donald."

Cass slowly turned to face Donald, biting her tongue and plastering a fake smile on her face. The boy in turn smirked that annoying _fucking_ _attractive_ smirk and nodded to her.

"We've met, you're the girl with the nice ass." He said nonchalantly.

Cass gritted her teeth. Stupid fucking arrogant douchebag.

"And you're the dude with no attractive qualities whatsoever." She said sweetly back.

The Trebles laugh quietly behind Donald, and Cass smiled in satisfaction. She saw something flash in Donald's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

Amusement? Anger? Embarassment? She had no idea.

Stacie glanced at her amusedly, and looked back to Donald.

"So, Don, why are you here? I swear you were supposed to graduate last year."

The beatboxer blushed – yeah, Cass couldn't believe it either – and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

It was admittedly attractive. _Holy shit, kill me now, _she thought. _I've gone crazy._

"Uh... yeah, about that... IskippedallmyclassessinceIwasdoingstuffandnowI'veg ottoredomysenioryear."

Cass barely caught what he said, but apparently Stacie understood full well what he was trying to say, as she smirked and nodded her head understandingly.

She tried to figure it out in her head.

_Donald skipped classes doing 'stuff'. Stacie was understanding. Stacie liked sex. Stuff. Sex. Stu- oh. Stuff = Sex. So basically, Donald had to redo his senior year since he skipped classes to hook up with girls. _

It made perfect sense.

...

What a manwhore.

* * *

Cass arrived at the Barden Bellas booth after being aggresively and inappropriately man-handled there by Stacie. There were a crowd of girls at the booth, who she automatically knew were the Bellas themselves.

There was a petite brunette with a very interesting ear spike on her right ear, an African-American girl with red hair who had her arms around a brunette with wavy hair, a big blonde with a... unique ponytail, another wavy haired smiling brunette, and finally, a perky looking blonde.

Stacie strutted over to the girls, dragging Cass in her wake, immediately introducing her to them. She quickly learned that the alternative looking girl was Beca, the big blonde was Fat Amy (and yes, she insisted that Cass call her _Fat_ Amy), the African-American was Cynthia Rose, whose girlfriend was Denise. The other brunette was Ashley, and the perky blonde was Jessica.

Stacie continued on excitedly. "So, guess what Beca. Cass is a beatboxer, rapper AND a dancer. She can choreograph our routines, and help us make up for Lilly and Chloe!"

Cass shifted uncomfortably as the Bellas looked at her with renound interest. Beca immediately swooped down on her.

"You can beatbox?"

"Yes."

"You can rap?"

"Yes."

"You dance?"

"Yes."

"What kind of dance?"

"Mostly hip-hop."

Beca squinted up at her as the other Bellas looked on excitedly. She felt like she was being interrogated by an FBI agent.

"Beatbox for us." The petite brunette finally said.

_Wait, what?_

"Uh... I can't beatbox without music." Cass lamely replied.

It was then that Stacie –the ever helpful Stacie- decided to speak up.

"Then we'll sing, and you can beatbox for us." She added. The other Bellas nodded in agreement.

_Well, shit._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, horrible ending, I suck lollipops. I know. ~Rachel**


	5. Chapter 5: Hearing Voices

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. THIS IS INEXCUSEABLE. I am so sorry, I ****just**** finished exams. Like, just. That last chapter was such utter, utter crap. I'm sorry again. And now I haven't updated in like, what? 2 months? 525,600 minutes? {Go RENT.} I'm gonna be updating tons now that I'm on summer break. Hopefully. It's a long chapter, I promise!**

**AND, I'd also like to thank everyone who gave song suggestions for auditions last chapter; **_**my friend Miguel who is probably reading this, Janae101**_**and**_** Vixen fox.**_

**Also,BIG thanks to all the new readers + reviewers + followers + favoriters! {Is that a word? We'll never know.} I never expected my story to get this much attention so thank you. On to the chapter that you are waiting for, and might be already reading because you skipped this whole thing since it looked too long. **

**Oh wait! I've also decided to not label whose point of view the chapter is in, you can pretty much tell anyways. Oh, and {I'm sorry!} I have an editor now, kinda. Not a good one, but yeah. It's my weirdo friend Miguel who I mentioned above. Story time! I promise. After the disclaime- okay, forget it.**

**~Rachel**

* * *

**E/N: Weirdo? Me?!  
Well…Beca did call Jesse a weirdo before kissing him… {A/N: BARF. That is not the context I meant you twit.}  
JOKING! JOKING! Forget I said anything! **

**Yeah, Rachel right. You can call me a weirdo, I don't mind…almost proud honestly. Better than being normal, right?**

**I'll keep this brief so that you can get straight to the chapter (if you haven't started reading already). I'd like to start off by thanking Rachel for making me her Editor. From being a fan of the story to putting my 2 cents into it, life's going well!**

**I'd also like to mention, since Rachel was busy, I had to write the ending of this chapter (whether Rachel edits it so that it sounds like she wrote it or not, it was "my" ending). {A/N: Whatever. I told you what to end with. .} I hope it's up to par with you, the reader's, and Rachel's expectation. If not, well, I'll stick to my job of editor.**

**Oh, not sure if you guys wanna know more about me (or if you guys even care) so just let Rachel know in the comments if you want a little Bio about me. She'll let me know…or something…**_**awkward.**_

**On with the chapter! **

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless you! Peace off! **_**(If you know the reference (which I don't own), you're awesome!)**_

**~Miguel**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pitch Perfect, and neither do I own the original characters portrayed in that movie. I do own Cass though.**

* * *

_**Previously on You've Met Your Match: **_

"_Beatbox for us." The petite brunette finally said._

_**Wait, what?**_

"_Uh... I can't beatbox without music." Cass lamely replied._

_It was then that Stacie –the ever helpful Stacie – decided to speak up._

"_Then we'll sing, and you can beatbox for us." She added. The other Bellas nodded in agreement. _

_**Well, shit.**_

* * *

Cass fidgeted nervously as the Bellas prepared to start their song. Turns out, they were already planning on singing beforehand to advertise their group like the Trebles did. (Apparently, it was a 'thing' with acappella groups.) How ironic was it that Stacie dragged her there just in time for her to suggest that she beatbox with the Bellas?

Not fucking ironic at all, that's what.

"Okay, nerds. After I blow this pitch pipe," Beca waved an old-school blue pitch pipe with a fancy B on it, "And count to 4, you start beatboxing to the beat, okay Cass? Cynthia Rose will do the speaking part at the beginning, Denise doing the riff. Then you girls come in with harmony after that, and then..."

Cass nodded, trying to make herself look like she was paying attention when in all reality, she was pissing her pants. Not in the literal sense, obviously.

Hopefully.

She didn't even like performing in front of friends, never mind the whole freaking campus. Not to mention, the Trebles were watching, which meant Donald was watching, which meant him just waiting for her to mess up and/or be horrible, which meant him as well as the whole college judging her for the rest of her life if she did mess up and/or be horrible, which meant being a social outcast forever, which meant she would be depressed, which meant her grades would drop, which meant failing school, which meant being jobless, which meant being homeless, which meant having no food and dying.

_See, if I beatbox right now, I'll eventually die! _She tried to convince herself.

_You're an idiot, that logic makes no sense whatsoever. _Another voice in her head said. _You also need to be locked up in an asylum, why are you talking to yourself?_

_Oh, shut up. And did you realize that you're talking to yourself too since you're inside my flacking head?!_

Silence.

_What, are you too chicken to answer bac- wow, I really am insane. _

She shook her head as if that would somehow erase all her crazy voices and tuned back into what Beca was saying.

"And then for the second verse, Cass can take lead, along with the chorus. Cynthia Rose, you can take the rap from after that and then I'll take lead again for the last part. Everyone good?"

Cass nodded along with everyone. She didn't know that Cynthia Rose could rap. Then again, she looked like she coul- _wait what?_

"Excuse me, did you just say that for the second verse I'll take lead, along with the chorus?!" She asked for confirmation.

Beca and the rest of the Bellas nodded. She saw Beca and Stacie hide a smirk.

Bitches.

"Why, are you not okay with that?" Jessica asked concernedly.

Cass smiled. "What, no, I'm totally – NOT OKAY WITH THAT."

Beca shook her head and looked at her seriously, but anyone could see she was still fighting a laugh. "Cass, this is a test. I want to see if you'll be able to sing and beatbox in the same song."

That was the worst lie Cass had ever heard in her pathetic life. This was confirmed when she heard Stacie give a very loud, very un-Stacie like snort.

Fat Amy went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay T-bone, after this is all over, I'll share my doughnuts with you."

"What doughn- oh." Cass broke off midsentence as she watched Fat Amy pull one out from her cleavage and take a bite.

"Do you have any other doughnuts that aren't – you know, stored in your shirt or..." Cass trailed off as she saw Beca shake her head 'no' and mouth the words "she keeps most of her food in her shirt to keep it warm."

The other Bellas waited amusedly, but patiently as Fat Amy struggled to swallow the food in her mouth – which was not surprising considering she had just stuffed three more doughnuts in her mouth not too long after she finished her first – as if this behaviour was totally normal. It probably was.

The blonde finally finished, licking all her fingers off one by one. "Not as good as Shawarma, but satisfying."

Beca got up from her spot on the ground where she had rested waiting for Amy, and brushed her hands off.

"Are we finally ready?"

Cass took a deep breath as the Bellas all nodded.

There was no going back now.

* * *

Donald walked behind the rest of the Trebles as they tried to find a closer spot to spy on the Bellas without being seen. This made no sense whatsoever, because they were actually invited _by_ the Bellas to watch their performance.

Ever since Beca and Jesse kissed last year at Nationals, the Trebles became good friends with them, especially since Bumper or Aubrey weren't around to cause tension.

Furthermore, since the Bellas won last year at Nationals, the Trebles also became obsessed with taking them down this year, all in _friendly_ competition of course.

Except for Jesse. That dude was whipped.

The unmistakeable sound of the pitch pipe filled his ears, and he turned his head to face the source of the noise.

"_1, 2, 3, 4._

_I love the way, you make me feel,_

_I love it, I love it."_

The Bellas started harmonizing perfectly, which was perfectly unsurprising. What surprised him was the complicated, varying, _perfect_ beat in the background.

They didn't have a beatboxer since Lilly moved to Japan last summer, which was the one of the only things that reassured the Trebles that they wouldwin this year.

He scanned each and every one of the girls, anxious to find where this beat was coming from. It wasn't until his eyes landed on that new girl who was trying to blend into the background inconspicuously, that he knew.

_Well, we're screwed._

* * *

Cass was actually starting to relax, until Beca finished her part and stepped back, leaving an open spot for Cass to step forward and begin her part.

She was seriously considering making a break for it – she could probably get away, she ran track – but she figured that the next time Beca saw her, she would murder her.

The only options she could think of off the top of her head were to:

A) Pretend to faint, while the whole campus (including the Trebles that were all gathered in front of her) stared at her

B) Start having a mental breakdown and say that she was an escaped mental patient, while the whole campus (including the Trebles that were all gathered in front of her) stared at her

C) Started attempting to give birth, while the whole campus (including the Trebles that were all gathered in front of her) stared at her

D) Actually sing

Three of those options involved definite public humiliation, which she was not down for at the moment. Only one thing left to do.

* * *

Beca - for one of the few times in her life – was speechless, as were the rest of the Bellas as they watched Cass sing.

"_It's so crazy you get my heart jumping, when you put your lips on mine,_

_And honey it ain't a question, boy you know just what you like,_

_And if you need it, I got it, I got it every day,_

_Be your lover, your friend, I've got it all in me,_

_Stay by your side (I'll never leave you)_

_And I ain't going nowhere, 'cause you're a keeper,"_

Beca joined in the harmony, somewhat in a daze. She had never expected this girl to sing so well. She wasn't going to go so far as to say that Cass was the best voice she had ever heard – Amy would probably argue otherwise anyway, – but her range was incredible, and she bet that it even reached at least three octaves. Her voice was so clear, so controlled.

Cass definitely needed to join the Bellas.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Get up! Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up!"

Cass frowned and squinted her eyes sleepily at the blurry figure jumping on her bed.

"Stacie, get off my bed," she mumbled.

The jumping stopped, and Cass rolled over, pulling her covers over her head contentedly.

"I fucked a guy on your pillow yesterday," Her roommate said casually.

She jumped out of her bed immediately and stared at her pillow in revulsion, swinging her head to narrow her eyes at the brunette who was sitting on the edge of _her_ bed, smiling at her innocently.

"What happened to the rule of only having sex on your side of the room Stacie?! God, that was my favourite pillow!"

"I was joking, calm down T-bone," Stacie replied, laughing.

Cass rolled her eyes at the nickname.

The Bellas had taken to calling her T-bone ever since that day where Fat Amy took a doughnut out of her bra. "All the guys look at you like the juiciest piece of steak, also known as the T-bone," she explained later while snacking on another cleavage doughnut.

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound like a dog, or something gross like camel toe," Cass complained.

Stacie paused to think. "'Hey, that lady has such a big T-bone!' Hmm, I see what you mean," she mused.

Cass pouted and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Why did you wake me up at–" She looked at her alarm clock, "5:30 in the morning?!" She whirled around to aim a ferocious glare at Stacie. "What the hell bro."

Her friend smiled sheepishly. At least Stacie had the decency to feel guilty for stealing her precious sleep.

"Don't you know what today is?"

Cass squinted, noticing that Stacie looked positively gleeful.

"Um, the anniversary of the day you started having sex?"

Frown.

"The day you're gonna have sex with a really hot guy?"

Frown and shake of the head.

"They discovered a new product that lets you have sex anytime you want without getting pregnant?"

Frown, shake of the head and an 'are you stupid?' look.

"Wait, I got it. They're opening that new sex shop downtown."

Stacie punched her shoulder, but Cass barely winced.

"Why do all of those refer to sex?" Stacie questioned irritated.

"Well," Cass started.

Stacie held a hand up. "It was a rhetorical question. No, today is your audition for the Bellas!"

Cass froze.

_Forgot about that._

* * *

Cass eyed herself in the mirror critically.

Her light brown tresses fell in beach-like waves around her face and stopped halfway down her stomach. Stacie kept her makeup simple (thank god, she did _not_ want to look like a hooker today) with eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Her eyelashes were emphasized by the mascara and they framed her almond shaped hazel eyes. Cass had always liked her eyes, it was a rare thing for her background – she was a quarter Filipino, a quarter Italian and half Spanish – to have anything but dark brown eyes.

An oversized military jacket was thrown over a worn in Ramones tee that Cass didn't even know she was also wearing distressed short shorts, and when she said short, she meant _short. _The only fashion choice she actually had a say in were the faded black Converse on her feet.

"You look sexy and badass at the same time," Stacie emphasized. "I can see why Amy named you T-bone."

"I look _way_ too overdressed. It's just an audition. Plus, I feel like I'm wearing underwear over underwear."

Her friend rolled her eyes. "_This_ is what you call overdressed? You're a slob." She said, completely ignoring Cass' remark about the shorts. "Anyway, I told you already, there's this huge acapella party afterwards, and lemme say this right now: there are some juicy Trebles that are looking to get laid tonight."

"Now you're making _them_ sound like a T-bone." Cass raised an eyebrow amusedly.

Stacie rolled her eyes again, leaving Cass to wonder if they could get permanently stuck in that position.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Listen up, a-ca-ballers. I have been rejected by the army, shoved into a Dora the Explorer backpack, and pushed into the girls' locker room wearing nothing but suspenders..."

Cass stared at the skinny boy in disbelief.

"...But no matter. I am in the world that I love. And with the assistance of my boy Justin..."

The blond haired boy, whose name was apparently Justin, bowed.

"My liege."

_My liege?_

The other one – Tommy – continued. "... I launch this year's audition."

While everyone in the room observed the sudden, awkward silence, Cass heard nothing but her heart beating out of her military jacket. The other voice in her head (she had accepted the fact that she was slightly unstable ages ago) tried to calm her down as she shook in her seat.

_You've performed in front of the campus and didn't piss your pants, you'll do fine in front of_– Cass looked around –_20 or so people._

_Yeah, but I was with the Bellas the whole time. This time I'll be alone…on stage… completely and utterly, ALONE._

A third voice butt in. _Oh shut up, you'll do fine; stop acting like you don't got this! _

_Who the fuc-_

_Shut up, something's happening…_

Instead of what Cass expected to be the stereotypical sound of trumpets accompanied by a "liege" (or at least an mild squeaking noise from a kazoo), the awkward silence was broken by a faint "drum roll" as Justin started hitting his stomach repeatedly like a bongo. Well, a soft, slightly flabby bongo.

_What is wrong with him?_

_Says the girl with three voices in her head._

… _Okay, I'll give you that. _

Tommy began to speak again. "The most recent ICCA National Campion winners get to pick the audition song…"

Cass looked over to see the Bellas begin to talk amongst themselves heatedly, when she noticed Beca look back at her and hide a smirk.

The same evil smirk at the activities fair.

_OH. SHIT._ The three voices said in perfect unison.

The Bellas concluded their talk, and Beca looked forward and leaned back in her seat with a content look.

"Alright nerds," she said, "let's go with…"


	6. Author's Note - PLEASE READ

**A/N: Hey guys... ****_You've Met Your Match _****will officially be put on hold. I think that I'm going to try and finish the story in my documents, and then stagger the chapters so you guys won't have to wait so long in the future. I'm trying to catch up on everything here but I honestly don't have a lot of time. I'm sorry. I'm all out of ideas and I have no inspiration left at all. ~Rachel**


End file.
